The mammalian peptide Neurokinin B (NKB) belongs to the Tachykinin (TK) peptide family which also includes Substance P (SP) and Neurokinin A (NKA). Pharmacological and molecular biological evidence has shown the existence of three subtypes of TK receptor (NK-1, NK-2 and NK-3). Substance P (also known as NK-1) is a naturally occurring undecapeptide so named due to its prompt stimulatory action on smooth muscle tissue. More specifically, substance P is a pharmacologically active neuropeptide produced in mammals and possessing a characteristic amino acid sequence as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,283. NK-1 antanonists have been previously reported in EP528495A1.